


marry the night

by wastedandalone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer Inspired, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Murder, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Barnes... James Barnes, Because I can, Bellagio Hotel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, James has tattoos, Las Vegas, Le Cirque Restaurant, Light descriptions of violence, Minor Injuries, Mob Boss Bucky, Organized Crime, Protective Bucky Barnes, Strong Language, Teeth - song fic, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, implied crime, ish, k these tags are getting out of hand, nobody messes with his girl, obviously it's a mob au, oh!, okay I think we're done here, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedandalone/pseuds/wastedandalone
Summary: mob boss James Barnes is treating his girl to a little rest and relaxation in the beautiful Las Vegas, taking a break from the hustle, bustle, and grime of Brooklyn.playlist for this work:man of the year - schoolboy qnight and day - hunter hayesteeth - 5 seconds of summerlips on you - maroon 5don't blame me - taylor swift
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. angel with a shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I missed any tags. this doesn't really get gruesome and I'm gonna try to avoid writing gore. I've been working on this fic for ages and just wanted to get at least something posted. I'm about halfway through writing so hopefully this will quell my panic on trying to get this finished. also still working on sober and another vacation!bucky fic. thank you for reading. I love you all.

_ some days you’re the only thing I know. only thing that’s burning when the nights grow cold. can’t look away, can’t look away. beg you to stay, beg you to stay. _

dating the mob boss was difficult, to say the least. right now, you had james sat on the bathroom counter, bandaging his superficial stab wounds. whoever he fought must’ve been a new recruit, because they obviously didn’t know how to use a knife and actually cause damage. nevertheless, james still hissed when you dabbed hydrogen peroxide on the worst of the wounds. you had already removed his bloody shirt, and were now tending to the stab on his left bicep, right in the middle of his skulls and roses tattoo. the blood was blending in with the red ink. james drew another breath in, releasing a “fuck” through gritted teeth on the exhale. you carefully wrapped gauze around his muscular arm, kissing his forehead as you did so. 

“we’re almost done, baby,” you reminded him. his jaw was clenched, eyes screwed shut. his breathing steadied as you finished wrapping the gauze. you came around in front of him, standing between his spread apart legs, cupping his face in your hands. your fingers smoothed over his stubble and his busted lip. you leaned down to kiss his jaw carefully. 

“I really wish you just would’ve sent one of your men, james,” you said softly. his icy blue eyes looked up into yours. 

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t. he threatened you, sweetheart. he needed to know I wasn’t fucking around about my best girl.” you noticed that some of his anger had returned, and you took that as a sign to tangle your fingers in his already messed up hair that was perfectly styled when he left two hours ago. however, your attempt to calm him down was futile. he needed to blow off steam. he was still pissed that someone would threatened  _ his girl.  _ the rival mob had no idea what the fuck was coming.

_ sometimes, you’re a stranger in my bed. don’t know if you love me or you want me dead. push me away, push me away. beg me to stay, beg me to stay.  _

james stood up from the counter, thick thighs sliding off easily in his well-tailored tan pants. his suede boots hit the granite floor as he shoved past you. 

“time for round two, baby. I’ll be back by morning.” james had a dark look in his eye, the one you weren’t fond of. the one that usually meant someone was going to die tonight, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be him. when he got like this, you knew he loved you, but sometimes he scared you. it was more intimidation than fear, and most of the time, it was kinda hot. but now, you were slightly anxious, because when it came to you, he would stop at nothing to protect you. knowing someone was threatening you was weird, but it made you wonder what the hell he was doing that made someone threaten you. he’s good at running from the law, but you didn’t know if he was  _ this  _ good, whatever he was doing. he grabbed the same bloody shirt he had on earlier from your california king bed, buttoning it back up. you saw him wince, and knew his knuckles were sore and bruised. he walked around to the nightstand, grabbing his .38 smith and wesson from the drawer, tucking it into the holster under his shirt. you watched him as he got ready to head back out, grabbing a switchblade as he did so. he glanced your way, noticing your worried look. he strode the few steps in between you two, cupping your face in his calloused hand. he tilted your chin up to look him in the eyes. he pierced right through you, his gaze unwavering. 

"some of my best guys are going with me. I'll be back, doll. that fucker is gonna pay." he leaned down to capture you in a passionate kiss. once he leaned back, he took his hand from your face, sticking out his pinky between the two of you. 

"I pinky promise," he said solemnly. that made you laugh slightly, a small smile gracing your lips. 

"you better not fucking break it, james," you warned. 

"never in a million years, baby girl." he kissed you again, hand falling to your waist. you broke it, and as he walked away, he winked. 

"love you!" you called after him. 

"I love you!" 

you heard his footsteps echo throughout the house, then the front door opening, closing, and locking. you turned off some lights, deciding to read a bit before attempting to sleep. you weren't worried, james had his toughest guys rotate in and out 24/7, securing every entrance to your large mansion. you always slept better when he was here, but you never felt unsafe. you drifted off into a dreamless sleep, steadying your breathing so you didn’t worry about james too much. 

_ call me in the morning to apologize. every little lie gives me butterflies. something in the way you’re looking through my eyes. don’t know if I’m gonna make it out alive.  _

you awoke what seemed like only a couple hours later to james’ ringtone. you knew he was headed home, he always called you after a… mission, he called it. you answered it, mind still attempting to wake up. 

“hi.”

“hey babydoll. think those dumbasses of bugsy’s know not to fuck with my girl anymore. I’ll be home soon.” his voice was thick with his brooklyn accent, and you knew somebody from the rival mob probably died that night. maybe even a couple people, depending on how his guys reacted and whether or not they needed to have james’ back. you hoped he would tell you when he got home, but you were more than certain you’d be left to infer based on how blood-spattered he was. you were more awake now and could answer him more coherently. 

"be safe, love. see you soon." you closed your eyes again, waiting for him to give his goodbye before drifting back off.

"you know I will, angel. love you." 

a while later, you felt a body collapse next to you in bed. the next thing you felt were strong arms scooping you up, cradling you against a bulky chest. you noticed his bloody rings. it was obvious he had attempted to wash the blood off his hands, but it clung to the metal. he wore a gold promise ring on his left middle finger to remind him of you every time he went out. he was committed to you completely, and you adored that about him. the gold was now graced with red flecks, as were his knuckles. you felt light kisses being peppered onto your shoulders and neck. 

"good morning, my love," you whispered. 

"hi, baby." you could tell he was smiling, and his grip on you got tighter. "get up and pack. we're going to Vegas." 

it took a moment for the news to sink in. once you got awake enough to figure out that you were going on vacation, you got a little more excited and a lot more awake. 

"Vegas? why?" 

his accent came through thick again as he answered. "can't I take my baby girl on vacation? c'mon, we need a getaway. nobody else I'd rather go with." 

you let out a light chuckle, rolling your eyes playfully even though he couldn't see. 

"ugh, you're the king of spontaneity, aren't you?" 

"that would be me. come on, it'll be fun. nice suite, a great view of the city from our bed even though my favorite view will be on top of me… let me spoil you, doll. I already bought you a new dress for tomorrow night." 

"tomorrow night, huh? where we going?"

"got an executive parlor suite at bellagio with our name on it and a 7:00 reservation for dinner at le cirque." 

"what the fuck, you got a reservation at le cirque?! what time is it?" a quick glance at your phone informed you it was 4:26a.m. yet you were ready to go. you sprang from bed, leaning down to kiss your boyfriend before grabbing your suitcase from the closet and beginning to pack. 

"ya mention food and the girl is ready to go anywhere," james laughed. 

"what can I say? I'm simple. can I see my dress yet?" you pleaded. james followed you, rolling out of bed himself. 

"nope. I've got a whole little package I'm gonna give you. but not until tomorrow before we start getting ready." he came to stand behind you with his hands on your waist as you browsed your sundresses and blouses. you picked out a few things that would go with your two favorite cardigans. you turned to face your boyfriend, hangers in hand. he smiled when he saw the light in your eyes and how excited you were. his face moved closer to you, tilting his head down. his lips ghosted over yours as he whispered to you. 

"you're so beautiful, darling. I can't wait to see you in that pretty dress I got you." 

you kissed him fully then pushed him away, too excited to kiss him too much. 

_ fight so dirty but you love so sweet. talk so pretty but your heart got teeth.  _

your plane was landing in Vegas around 11a.m. turns out, he already had plane tickets. this little shit had been planning a vacation for a while and didn’t tell you until this morning. it made you wonder what the hell he was planning for the week…

james' hand was intertwined with yours as the plane descended. once you two and your luggage were through security, you discovered james had a limo waiting with a dozen red roses for you. you immediately knew you were in for a romantic getaway, and you nearly hoped he'd finally ask the question you'd been waiting for him to ask. mobsters didn't usually get married, just slept around, never really committing themselves to one girl. but james was different. you were his best girl, he’d say. he was damn proud to be in a relationship with you, and he made sure everyone knew it in the way he protected you.

soon enough, after a giggly and champagne-filled ride, you were arriving at bellagio. the sunshine was bright and the grandeur of the building was overwhelming. james had never taken you to such a beautiful place before. you were more than ecstatic to be spending the next few days with your love here. you couldn’t wait to lounge in a private cabana, giving james hickeys before going back out to the pool, eyes half-lidded and in love. your fantasies were replaced with reality as james outstretched his hand to help you out of the limo like a gentleman. his grey linen suit accentuated his chiseled muscles, chestnut hair, and ocean blue eyes perfectly. he looked like your future husband as you followed him into the hotel. you briefly wondered about your safety, but it was  _ james, _ he’d never put you in harm’s way. you knew he more than likely had some of his low-ranking guys perched around the hotels and casinos, keeping an eye on everything. he’d never let his baby girl get hurt. he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

james was getting you two checked in and you glanced around the lobby. it was stunning. the architecture, the lighting, the massive statue in the center of the room. you took a deep breath in, admiring the citrusy floral aroma of the room. somehow, it matched perfectly. you were already so in love; you couldn’t wait to get james up to your room and kiss him breathless. yes, he was dangerous, but as he turned back to you from the chairman’s check-in with room keys in hand, you realized you’d follow him straight to hell as long as he held your hand and kept looking at you that way. you couldn’t say no, would never be  _ able  _ to say no to those daring, come-and-get-me eyes and strong arms that held you whenever you wanted. 

as you walked to the elevator, one hand in james’, the other rolling your suitcase, you realized just how much you loved this man. you couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for tomorrow. 


	2. like i'll never love you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is some slight smut in this chapter at the end. also implied violence. the collage at the beginning is all the presents james gives you, plus how he looks and a glimpse inside the suite. (yes, everything i wrote about is real stuff the actual bellagio hotel has so it's more realistic) enjoy!

_ fight so dirty but you love so sweet. talk so pretty but your heart got teeth.  _

your plane was landing in Vegas around 11a.m. turns out, he already had plane tickets. this little shit had been planning a vacation for a while and didn’t tell you until this morning. it made you wonder what the hell he was planning for the week…

james' hand was intertwined with yours as the plane descended. once you two and your luggage were through security, you discovered james had a limo waiting with a dozen red roses for you. you immediately knew you were in for a romantic getaway, and you nearly hoped he'd finally ask the question you'd been waiting for him to ask. mobsters didn't usually get married, just slept around, never really committing themselves to one girl. but james was different. you were his best girl, he’d say. he was damn proud to be in a relationship with you, and he made sure everyone knew it in the way he protected you.

soon enough, after a giggly and champagne-filled ride, you were arriving at bellagio. the sunshine was bright and the grandeur of the building was overwhelming. james had never taken you to such a beautiful place before. you were more than ecstatic to be spending the next few days with your love here. you couldn’t wait to lounge in a private cabana, giving james hickeys before going back out to the pool, eyes half-lidded and in love. your fantasies were replaced with reality as james outstretched his hand to help you out of the limo like a gentleman. his grey linen suit accentuated his chiseled muscles, chestnut hair, and ocean blue eyes perfectly. he looked like your future husband as you followed him into the hotel. you briefly wondered about your safety, but it was  _ james, _ he’d never put you in harm’s way. you knew he more than likely had some of his low-ranking guys perched around the hotels and casinos, keeping an eye on everything. he’d never let his baby girl get hurt. he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

james was getting you two checked in and you glanced around the lobby. it was stunning. the architecture, the lighting, the massive statue in the center of the room. you took a deep breath in, admiring the citrusy floral aroma of the room. somehow, it matched perfectly. you were already so in love; you couldn’t wait to get james up to your room and kiss him breathless. yes, he was dangerous, but as he turned back to you from the chairman’s check-in with room keys in hand, you realized you’d follow him straight to hell as long as he held your hand and kept looking at you that way. you couldn’t say no, would never be  _ able  _ to say no to those daring, come-and-get-me eyes and strong arms that held you whenever you wanted. 

as you walked to the elevator, one hand in james’, the other rolling your suitcase, you realized just how much you loved this man. you couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for tomorrow. 

_ late night devil, put your hands on me, and never, never, never ever let go.  _

your first day in vegas was spent exploring the shops and lounging by the pool. he had rented a private cabana for your entire stay, and as promised, his throat was peppered with light purple bruises from yesterday. most of them were hidden by his collared shirts, but there was one that just barely peered over his baby blue shirt. today, he had already sent you to the spa for a full day of relaxation, complete with a manicure and bellagio’s signature “liquid gold” hair treatment, which was then put up into an elegant updo. he was treating you like a princess; not that he didn’t already, but even more so on this trip. here in vegas, he was your sweet, loving james, not mob boss mr. barnes, and you were soaking in every minute. the salon and spa were all beautiful, and your soak in the whirlpool felt magical. the first floor was beginning to hustle and bustle with the dinner crowd as you headed back up to your room. james had plenty of business to deal with, and although you had missed him, you couldn’t deny how good it felt to be pampered. it nearly made you forget your life was threatened before you came. 

your door clicked shut when you walked back in, and you saw your gorgeous boyfriend sitting at the wet bar with a glass of scotch when you peeked around the corner. he was on a business call, you could tell that much by his face and attitude, though his eyes lit up when he saw you. he mouthed “give me just a second” to you, and a moment later his phone was all but forgotten on the counter as he walked over to you. 

“you look beautiful, babydoll. not that you don’t always, but vegas looks good on you,” james smirked. his hands found your waist, pulling you closer. you were smiling like a love drunk fool, and you didn’t care that he knew. he kissed you, slow and full of love. you pressed your foreheads together after breaking the kiss, and you could feel his smile. 

“are you ready for your dress, darlin’?” 

“yes, sir.” 

he broke from you, walking towards the bedroom giving you a “be right back!”

a couple minutes later, he was bringing you a black satin dress bag and two beautifully wrapped boxes in black and gold wrapping paper, tied together with a ribbon and a perfectly curled bow on top. the designer “David Koma” was perfectly embroidered in a script font towards the top of the bag on the left side. he passed you the boxes first, allowing you to set them on top of the counter. he held up the bag by the hanger so you could do the unveiling. 

the more the dress came to be revealed, the more you loved james. he had picked it out for you, and it was stunning. the black, one-shoulder dress was perfectly accentuated with mirror-like silver and blue embellishments. it matched the nail color you picked out at the salon, and in that moment you swore you were meant to be together. 

“james, it’s beautiful… I love it. thank you.” you were shocked at the beauty of the dress, and you couldn’t wait to wear it to le cirque. 

“you still have more to open,” he remarked. james lowered his arm but being careful to not let the dress touch the floor. it was short enough that he could hang it on one of the bar chairs. he watched you as you carefully untied the gold ribbon holding the two boxes together. you picked up the first box and tore into it. it was a shoe box bearing the name Christian Loboutin. your eyes went wide before you even took the lid off. he’d really gone all out for tonight, and there was still an unopened box. yeah, he was definitely getting laid tonight, regardless of if he proposed. 

you opened the box, admiring the most gorgeous pair of heels you'd ever seen. they were simple, but you'd always dreamed of owning a pair of red bottoms. they would match your dress perfectly, blue and silver accentuating the subtle red on the heels. you turned around to kiss james before opening the next box. this one was slightly bigger, and as you tugged the lid off, you could see why. this box has a black lingerie set encapsulated by tissue paper, and at the bottom of the set was a velvet jewelry box. it was too long to be a ring, so you knew it had to be that necklace you’d been eyeing every time you went to pick out watches with james. he said he liked his guys to look classy, unlike “bugsy’s slobs,” he’d scoff. popping the lid open, you discovered it was just that: the teardrop diamond pendant with a choker length chain. you noticed he’d added a tiny “j” charm; no doubt it was a reminder of who you willingly gave yourself to. you loved being able to say you belonged to james barnes. you turned back to face your boyfriend, clutching the box to your chest. his grin was wide, and he looked at you like you hung the moon. 

“thank you, james,” you whispered. he glanced at his watch quickly. 

“yeah, yeah, go on and get ready. show me how much you love me later, sweetheart.”

you chuckled but did as he said, taking your dress and boxes back to your bedroom. after easily getting into everything and perfectly tailoring your makeup for the evening, you spritzed on some of the perfume that drove james wild as a finishing touch. you slipped into your new heels and put in your favorite earrings. there was only one thing left to put on: your necklace. you wanted james to put it on. 

you strutted out of the bedroom back to the wet bar where james had returned to his seat. when he heard the rustling of your dress, he snapped his head towards you, jaw dropping. 

“goddamn, baby.” he whistled, practically eye-fucking you. “if I didn’t have something I wanted to do tonight, we wouldn’t leave this room.” 

you blushed at his words, ducking your head, not used to being complimented so deeply. he talked to you like this all the time, but something about being on vacation with james made you shy away. 

“don’t go all shy on me, now. we have reservations,” he smirked. you looked up at him through your eyelashes. 

“I know, babe, just… really love you, is all.” 

he closed the short distance between you two. 

“I love you, darlin’.”

you took a deep breath in, handing him the jewelry box. “will you put my necklace on me, please?” you watched as he removed the necklace from the velvet and turned around. his fingers ghosted over your neck, being extra careful to not mess up the curls framing your face. he clasped the necklace, his hands resting on your shoulders, his lips pressing against the back of your neck where your new piece of james now rested. 

“alright, gorgeous. time to go. you ready?” 

you turned to face him, kissing his jaw. 

“I’m ready,” you smiled. you grabbed your evening clutch, walking towards the door, waiting on james. he buttoned the first button on his patterned black suit jacket. his short gold chain and light purple hickeys were visible with his first two shirt buttons undone. 

you two made your way down to the restaurant, hand in hand. he opened the door for you like he always does, and you were immediately enchanted as soon as you stepped inside. it was beautiful. there was a fountain view, and the room was beautiful. brightly colored fabric draped itself toward the center of the room where it came together flawlessly at a chandelier. you couldn’t believe this is the restaurant you’d always wanted to go to. it was even better in person. james checked in your reservations as you soaked in your surroundings. 

dinner went off without a hitch. the champagne flowed as did the giggles and conversation between you two. he had a special menu complete with authentic macarons plated with edible gold leaf for dessert. you couldn’t help but admire how handsome he looked in this light. 

“now, I’ve got one more thing planned for us tonight. you ready?” james smirked. you took one last swig of your champagne, nodding as you set your glass down.

“I’m always ready.” 

he smiled wider, holding his hand out to you and helping you get up. you waved goodbye to your waiter as you left, following james out. you weren’t sure where he was leading you to, but the entire resort was beautiful so it didn’t really matter. it was a short walk to a small...terrace? you guessed. whatever it was, it was stunning. there was an arch decorated with gorgeous white flowers and greenery, a heart shaped with rose petals underneath it, and candles placed on pedestals of varying heights. james led you to the center of the heart, right under the arch. he turned to face you, taking both of your hands in his. 

“(y/n), I… I’m usually never at a loss for words. but every time I look at you, you leave me speechless. I know we haven’t taken as many vacations as I want us to, but I wanted to make this one special. you’ve always accepted me for who I am, what I do, continuing on my family name. it would be my honor to continue the barnes name with you, maybe even take our babies back to romania some day. you are the love of my life,  _ draga mea.  _ there’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with _. vreau să-mi petrec o veșnicie cu tine.  _ so,  _ prinesta mea,  _ will you marry me?” 

he dropped to one knee, looking at you hopefully. you nodded excitedly, not being able to form words or even a coherent thought.  _ I want to spend eternity with you.  _ he only spoke romanian when he wanted to be really romantic, and in that moment you swore you couldn’t be more in love.  _ my darling, my princess.  _ james was undoubtedly the king of your heart, would be forever and always. as he stood up, slipping the massive princess cut diamond on your finger and bringing you in for a slow kiss, you realized this moment couldn’t be more perfect. you had to catch your breath for a moment, whispering “te ador, scumpo” against his lips. he took this moment to tilt his head and kiss beneath your ear. 

“you look so good, doll. you look like nothing but mine.” you felt him nip slightly in the same place he just kissed. you were ready to drag him by the ear back up to the -- 

“james,  _ duck! _ ” 

in one swift movement, james was pulling you down to your knees with him, finding solace in the slight covering of the arch. a gunshot rang out, a bullet going straight past james and into the water. 

“what the fuck?!” 

“shh, baby, be quiet. stay here,” he whispered. he got up slowly, making sure to stay stealthy and quiet. 

he knew what he was doing, you reminded yourself. you attempted to steady your breathing, your mind a whirlwind. you just got engaged, now someone was taking shots at either you or your now fiance. you saw james disappear around the corner, footsteps deadly silent. you heard one, two, three more gunshots -- a firefight, no doubt. james came back a few minutes later, both hands still on his pistol. 

“another one of bugsy’s scumbags. now, where were we?” 

he strolled over to you, putting the safety on and sliding the pistol back in his holster as you slowly stood up, still shaking, still trying to calm down. he saw the scared look in your eyes and rubbed his hands up and down your arms. 

“baby, hey, we’re okay. we’re safe. you’re alright. I don’t know why they were here or how they found out we were in vegas, but it was a freak thing. I’m safe,  _ dragostea mea. _ let’s get back up to the room, yeah?” 

you nodded, still not trusting your voice, too afraid to let him go. he scooped you up easily into his arms, carrying you back inside and to the elevator. 

a short few minutes and a rekindled make-out session later, he was throwing you down on the bed, celebratory roses and champagne completely ignored. his strong hands were easing you out of your dress, throwing it off to the corner somewhere. you sat up, shrugging his suit jacket off his shoulders. as you worked to undo his shirt buttons, his eyes raked up and down your body, admiring the black and gold lingerie he had picked out for you. you stood up and removed his shirt the rest of the way, and you caught him glance at the new rock on your left hand. you smirked at him, tilting your head. 

“like what you see?” you teased. his hands came to rest on your waist, leaning down to kiss your neck. you sucked in a breath when he bit down unexpectedly, your mouth falling open as he continued sucking and biting wherever he could reach. you brought your hand up to rest at the nape of his neck, tugging at the small tendrils of hair there. he moaned against your shoulder, the vibrations going straight to your core. james spoke for the first time in a few minutes. 

“you know, baby, you look really pretty in that set, but I’d much rather see you naked.” he kissed you again, open-mouthed, and his hands traveled lower to cup your ass. 

“so take it off,” you replied. he obliged, much too happy to curl his fingers around the black lace and help you out of them. his hands moved up to run across your chest before moving to your back and unclasping the bra. your hands moved to his waist to undo his belt buckle and trousers. he kicked off his shoes as he slid his pants down, moving his hands back to you as soon as he could, exploring every inch of you. 

you knew you were in for a long night, and you didn’t care. you were on cloud nine looking at your fiance, and it felt incredible. you could stay in this room for the rest of your stay and be perfectly content. you knew he was safe and here, you had him all to yourself. if you could have vacations like these, james was worth the stress and worry. when trouble was this gorgeous, you’d be happy to follow him anywhere. 

_ I wanna love you like the world’s gonna stop, till the very last second, last tick of that clock. I’m gonna slow it all down and then take you from zero to ten. yeah, I wanna love you like I’ll never love you again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this fic. it was so much fun to write. getting to imagine a vegas trip with bucky was amazing. probably why it's 9 pages in my doc. didn't really want it to end. feedback is always appreciated! thank you.


End file.
